


Interagency Information Sharing

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mustache, Police, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Vampires, Werewolves, charlie swan knows, i mustache you a question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, <i>Stiles</i> could be trusted not to ruin the house but the Sheriff wasn’t sure about the pack of werewolves he “ran” with (“Really, Stiles?  You <i>run</i> with them?”  “It’s slang, dad!  Like, I don’t really ‘hang’ myself when I hang out, you know?”) or the other supernatural creatures the Sheriff wasn’t 100% sure he even wanted to think about, let alone inquire about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interagency Information Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beacon_hills' crossover challenge on LJ.

The Greater Pacific Coast Law Enforcement Convention (no fancy titles for these cops) met every year, somewhere along the Coast. The Pacific Coast, as it were. 

Shocker.

Sheriff Stilinski usually didn’t attend but this year Stiles was old enough to stay home alone. He could cook for himself, get himself up for and to school, could be trusted not to have any wild parties or ruin the house.

Well, _Stiles_ could be trusted not to ruin the house but the Sheriff wasn’t sure about the pack of werewolves he “ran” with (“Really, Stiles? You _run_ with them?” “It’s slang, dad! Like, I don’t really ‘hang’ myself when I hang out, you know?”) or the other supernatural creatures the Sheriff wasn’t 100% sure he even wanted to think about, let alone inquire about.

The Convention hadn’t really changed much since he’d last been, as it turned out. Some of the techniques were different and there were new weapons and some of the bigger centres were getting involved in more cyber crime but Beacon Hills was always a little behind. The Sheriff really just wanted to be able to enjoy some R&R in a hotel room in Seattle in a fluffy robe, maybe some room service (“Yes, Stiles, I’ll order the heart healthy options!”) and have someone else make his bed.

The whole drive he imagined the mint on his pillow, maybe putting on his good blazer (his only blazer, actually) and hitting the hotel bar for a drink, and maybe checking out a show or something. That’s what people on a weekend away did, right? Took in a “show”. 

Is Seattle knows for its shows?

No matter. 

The Sheriff only got as far as thinking up these grand plans before he was stopped in the lobby after pinning his name badge to his uniform. He started for the elevators, pulling his suitcase behind him, but another man stepped in front of him.

He was as tall as the Sheriff, with dark hair and mustache. A quick glance at his badge revealed he was fairly local.

“Sheriff Stilinski?” The man asked, putting his hand out to shake. The Sheriff accepted it with a nod. “I’m Chief Charlie Swan from Forks. It’s a couple hours outside the city.”

“John. Good to meet you.”

“You’re from Beacon Hills, right?”

The Sheriff nodded again without changing his expression. “I am.”

“Was wondering if I could sit down for a few minutes with you over the weekend. Maybe compare notes?”

“About anything in particular? We’re still finishing our final report on the series of strangulations we had last year, but I could--”

“No, this isn’t about anything human,” Chief Swan cut him off. 

“Come again?” The Sheriff cocked his head, trying not to jump to conclusions.

“Your werewolf population.”

Never mind, jump away.

“Our-- our, what?”

“We have our own pack in Forks. I just wanted to compare notes to see if you’ve come across any situations where your pack has allied with anyone else. Like the vampires?”

The Sheriff dropped his suitcase with a thud and immediately pulled out his phone.

“Just a moment, please. I have to make a call.” Chief Swan inclined his head but didn’t bother to give him any privacy, imagined or not. 

The Sheriff hit a contact on his speed dial while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Stiles? ... Hey, yeah. Just made it in. ... Question for you. ... Did you leave out the part about there being _vampires_ , too?”


End file.
